Warriors vs Twolegs
by MrHyphen
Summary: What if instead of fleeing the forest, the Clans decided to battle the Twolegs. Would everything be different? Or will the Clans be exterminated? My first Fanfic. Enjoy! I DO NO own Warriors. Thx for the reviews and support! Rated T for violence.
1. Prolouge

Clans vs. Twolegs

Prologue

"Hey Sam! How's it going?"

"Jerry my man! Long time no see."

"It has been a long time." Jerry admitted.

"Listen, there is something important for both you and me, and it could mean big bucks!" Sam whispered.

"Really? Fill me in!" Jerry exclaimed

"All right. A guy named Jared Hartbreak wants to take down that forest, you know, that White Hart Forest or something like that." Sam explained.

"Oh really?" Jerry questioned.

"Yeah. I don't really want to get rid of that forest, but 387 grand is 387 grand."

"What!" Jerry shrieked almost like a little girl. "And how many people will be working on this project?"

"Five. Me, you, and 3 of my other friends. So we'll each get about 77 thousand bucks apiece."

"Oh yeah baby!" Jerry shouted punching his fist in the air.

"Now don't get too excited. First you gotta sign a contract and all that other crap."

"Oh yeah. All right, let's do that later. Let's talk about the good old times."

"Oh like in 72' where we got in trouble for doing ding, dong ditching?" Sam asked.

"Yeah man, you should have seen the look on my mom's face when Mr. Hickman delivered me back home. It was hilarious." Jerry roared slapping his knee.

"Oh my god. You shoulda seen my dad's face, when he found out, his face turned into a beet, literally." Sam laughed. Suddenly sobering up, "He then took the belt on me."

"Ouch." Jerry sympathized.

"I had welts for weeks. And boy, did they hurt like the devil itself." The two men talked about the "good old times" for another half hour before they stood up. "Well," Sam said, be better go get that contract signed."

"All right." Jerry grumbled. They suddenly heard a rustle behind them and whirled around. They saw amber eyes fading back into the trees.

"Weird." Jerry shivered.

"Yeah I know. It's just that feeling that someone's stalking me." Sam agreed.

"Let's get outta here." Jerry said urgently jogging away.

"Wait!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Jerry asked irritably.

"My car's that way." Sam pointed in the other direction.

"Oh." Jerry said. Feeling foolish, he jogged, following Sam and catching up to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Firestar! Firestar!" Leafpool burst into Firestar's den. Firestar scrambled to his paws.

"What happened Leafpool? Whats wrong?"

"I just heard Twolegs talking. Starclan must have let me understand them. They said they were going to use their monsters to destroy the forest!"

"What! I must call a clan meeting." Firestar ran out of his den and leaped up onto Highrock.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey please come and gather underneath Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled out.

All the cats slowly made their way to Highrock, Leafpool the first, with her eyes frightened but determined. "What's this all about?" Cloudtail asked.

"Leafpool? Go ahead." Firestar meowed.

"Thank you Firestar." Leafpool dipped her head. "Starclan has given me the power to listen and understand Twolegs." Shocked mews rippled through the crowd of cats. "I know it sounds impossible, but it's true."

"If Starclan granted it. It must be okay." Thornclaw meowed quietly.

"Then, in my head, Starclan gave me this message. '_The monsters have come. You must unite and destroy the Twolegs with their own weapons, before it's too late.'" _Growls and fear smell came from every direction.

"What can we do?" Brightheart asked.

"Not much really." Firestar said. "We just have to hope that for once, Starclan is wrong." With that, Firestar leaped down from Highrock and bounded into his den, his fiery coat disappearing through the lichen.

As night fell, Firestar could sleep, haunted by the fact that danger could be around every tree, it could hurt his clan, and he was powerless to stop it. He managed to get a few heartbeats of sleep before Sandstorm prodded him awake. "Firestar. I think Sorrelpaw is ready to become a warrior."

"Huh?" Firestar asked drowsily.

"I said." Sandstorm sighed patiently, "Sorrelpaw is ready to become a warrior."

"Oh all right." Firestar groaned as he stretched the kinks in his body. "Where is Sorrelpaw anyway?"

"Oh I sent her on a hunting patrol." Sandstorm replied.

"All right, call me when they get back."

"Actually, I kind of sent her off alone."

"Okay then." Firestar drawled. "Call me when _she_ comes back."

"All right you lazy furball. Go take a nap." Firestar padded back to his nest and curled up. Sandstorm suddenly burst into his den. "Sorrelpaw's here, and she has something important to show us. Firestar leaped onto Highrock and called, "Everyone old enough to catch their own prey please come over to Highrock for a clan meeting."

Everyone slowly made their way to Highrock. "Sorrelpaw, before you become a warrior, you have something to show us?"

Inside, Firestar groaned. Last time Sorreltpaw wanted to show them something, it turned out to be a covering for a Twoleg paw.

Sorrelpaw pulled the object into the clearing and said, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been away a lot lately."

Firestar thought and realized that Sorrelpaw was right, she had been away for the past few days.

Sorrelpaw paused. "I found this in a underground hole. It wasn't a fox den." To the sighs of relief from the clan, Sorrelpaw continued.

"However, it reeked of Twolegs. I decided to explore. When I went inside, there were these things." Sorrelpaw nodded at the object. "After studying it for awhile, I figured out how it works."

The clan watched as Sorrelpaw put a shiny, gold, pointy object in the shiny black one. She then pointed it at a squirrel high up in the trees. She pushed a button on the back and BOOM! Every started and growled as Sorreltail flew backwards. The squirrel fell from the tree and didn't stir.

Sorreltail rolled up and ran toward the squirrel. There was a perfect hole through the squirrel's head. Firestar couldn't believe what he had seen.

"Well." Brackenfur said. "Talk about a great hunting skill." Everyone laughed.

"I can't think of a better time for Sorrelpaw's warrior ceremony. Sorrelpaw, please step forward." Sorrelpaw trembled with glee as Firestar intoned, "Starclan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to become the cat she has. From now on Sorrelpaw, You will be called Sorretail!"

"Sorreltail! Sorreltail!" the clan shouted.

Suddenly, Leafpool stood up and meowed, "This is what Starclan means when we will use the Twolegs own weapons against them! We must show the clans this at the Gathering."

"The Gathering is 2 days," Firestar yowled over the clamor. "Sorreltail, can you give that demonstration at the Gathering?"

"No problem Firestar!" Sorreltail said.

"Ok. ThunderClan, you may go. Sorreltail will sit vigil tonight and watch over the camp. Brambleclaw, please organize some hunting patrols and border patrols." Firestar padded into his den. Sandstorm followed him.

"Are you really going to show the other clans that? What if they use it against us?"

"Leafpool will tell them what happened. Medicine cats cannot lie as every cat knows. They will have to believe her." Firestar mewed.

"Alright, if you say so." Sandstorm shrugged and curled up for a nap. Firestar licked Sandstorm between the ears and curled up beside her and fell asleep.

Firestar awoke at moonhigh. He carefully stepped out of his den, careful not to wake Sandstorm. He sat atop Highrock and watched Silverpelt dance around in the skies.

"Please Starclan. Help me make the right decision and keep our Clan alive." Firestar prayed. Having just woken up, Firestar decided to try to find the cache of Twoleg weapons that Sorreltail had found.

Sorreltail's scent was quite strong and very easy for Firestar to find. He went down the hole and took one of the shiny things which he called, "Squirrelkillers". He put the sharp golden objected into the Squirrelkiller, went outside, and pushed the button.

The force of it was incredible. Firestar was flund 10 fox lengths back and crashed into a tree. Firestar slumped to the ground and started to get dizzy. He struggled to his feet, but collapsed and faded into black. . .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Firestar awoke groggily in the medicine den. He felt too tired to really do anything. Just then a pawful of moss was put in front of Firestar soaked with water.

"Drink." Leafpool ordered. "Now."

"All right. All right." Firestar grumbled and lapped up the water. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you were playing with one of the Twoleg weapons last night and nearly killed yourself." Leapool replied.

It all came rushing back to Firestar. He ears felt hot with embarrassment and shame.

"I woke up really early and had nothing to do. I'm sorry." Firestar hung his head. To his surprise, Leafpool curled up next to him and said, "Don't worry, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Just then, Sandstorm burst into the medicine den. "Are you alright?" Sandstorm asked.

"Fine. I'm just tired." Firestar answered back. As if to prove his point, a yawn nearly ripped his jaws apart.

Sandstorm nuzzled him before padding out of the den. Firestar slept till noon. When he woke up, Leafpool dropped a plump mouse in front of him.

"Eat it. You must be hungry after all that time."

"Thank you Leafpool." Firestar murmured. "I feel a lot better." Firestar declared after finishing the mouse. "I'm going to head out and call a clan meeting."

Firestar padded out of the medicine den and heard Whitestorm setting patrols. Firestar leaped onto Highrock. "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey come to Highrock for a clan meeting." The clans rushed over excitedly and were murmuring to each other about the purpose of the clan meeting.

Firestar cleared his throat. "You all have witnessed the power of the Twoleg weapon, and I know it a bit more than I anticipated." The clan laughed at that. "The gathering is tonight. I will take Whitestorm, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Sorreltail,Brightheart, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, and Longtail will come with me to the gathering."

"No apprentices?" Cloudtail asked.

"Not this time. Sorry." Firestar meowed. The apprentices grumbled and stomped back to the apprentice den.

"We will leave soon, get some fresh kill and rest until we leave. You may leave." Firestar leaped off Highrock and landed lightly. Graystripe met him at the bottom of Highrock.

"Why couldn't I go?" Graystripe asked. "I need you to guard the camp. I don't know why, but I'm getting a very bad feeling." Firestar said worriedly.

"Then why are you taking so many cats?" Graystripe asked.

"I don't want to seem weak in front of the other Clans, especially with the news we have to deliver.

"I understand. All right." Graystripe meowed.

"Thank you." Firestar said gratefully. Graystripe nodded his head and leaped down to the ground.

"Firestar ate a vole and shared tongues with Sandstorm before curling up for a quick nap before the Gathering. Sandstorm curled up next to him and murmured softly, "I wonder if the clans will believe us."

"They have to." Firestar said hotly. "Or they will die and it will be their own fault."

"I guess so." Sandstorm replied drowsily. Soon, she was asleep, but Firestar could sleep. He stayed up for hours until it was time to go to the Gathering. He gently nudged Sandstorm awake.

"Sandstorm. Let's go."

"All right. All right." Sandstorm grumbled. She scrambled up and followed Firestar out of the den into the clearing.

"Is everyone ready?" Firestar asked Whitestorm.

"All set." Whitestorm replied.

"Thunderclan! Let's go!" Firestar ran at the head with his clan close at his heels.

Thunderclan ran. The ran around brambles, over logs, dodging trees. They eventually arrived at the raving that lead to Fourtrees. There Riverclan and Shadowclan were already there. Firestar started down the hill into the Gathering.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to my awesome reviewers and readers! Chapter 4 coming right up!

Thunderclan melded with the other clans as Firestar leaped up to Fourtrees and joined Mistystar and Blackstar.

"Where's Tallstar?" Firestar asked.

"As you can see," Blackstar growled. "He's not here yet."

Just then, Windclan was at the top of the hill and ran down and slid into the Gathering. Tallstar leaped up to Fourtrees and nodded to each leader in turn.

"Firestar. Mistystar. Blackstar."

"Welcome Tallstar." Mistystar said. "Would you like to go first?"

"Alright." Tallstar agreed. "Let the Gathering begin!" he yowled. The cats instantly became quiet as Tallstar began. "There is not much to report. The rabbits run well. We have scented a few Twolegs, but not too many to be dangerous."

"Thank you Tallstar." Mistystar mewed. "In Riverclan, we have also scented a few Twolegs. However, there nothing to be afraid of though. The river is bursting with fish and Riverclan is well fed."

Riverclan looked the part too. They were plump, with their fur silky and thick, they looked very healthy.

"ShadowClan has nothing unusual to report. Hunting has been good so far." Though Shadowclan looked thin, Blackstar glared around as if daring someone to speak out against him.

"Firestar?" Mistystar said, "Is Thunderclan doing well?"

"Well," Firestar replied. "Leafpool has something to tell everyone here."

"Thank you Firestar." Leafpool dipped her head. "Three days ago, Starclan granted me the power to understand Twolegs." Gasps and murmurings were heard throughout the whole group of cats.

"Go on." Blackstar leaned forward.

"Starclan gave me a warning like this. '_The monsters have come. You must unite and destroy the Twolegs with their own weapons, before it's too late.' _ I was wondering if any of the other medicine cats have gotten any sort of prophecy like that."

"Now that you mention it," Barkface said slowly. "Starclan actually gave me a warning, but it sounded so ridiculous I thought I ate a bad rabbit."

Each of the other medicine cats admitted to having had a warning, but ignoring it. Leafpool was shocked.

"You're medicine cats for Starclan's sake. How could you ignore it?"

The three other medicine cats bowed their heads as the other Clans gasped. "We're sorry." Barkface mewed. Firestar cut in.

"That's fine and dandy, but Sorreltail has something spectacular to show you all. Sorreltail?" Sorreltail nodded. She pointed the "Squirrelkiller" at a squirrel, loaded the shiny gold object, pushed the button, and flew about 10 fox lengths back before scrambling to her paws. This time, the entire squirrels head was taken off.

Sorreltail retrieved the squirrel and threw it on the ground. Everyone started talking excitedly all at once.

"Silence!" Firestar roared over the clamor. Cats immediately quieted down.

"I think this is what Starclan means by we will destroy the Twolegs with their own weapons." Firestar meowed.

"Then why are these weapons only on your territory?" Rowanclaw challenged aggressively.

"There should be a cache of these weapons, which I have called "Squirrelkillers", for good reason, on your territory and every Clan's territory." Firestar replied.

"I did see a hole on Shadowclan territory near the Thunderclan border by the chestnut tree." Tawnypelt mewed. "I didn't look because I thought there was a fox."

Riverclan and Windclan warriors both admitted to seeing holes in the ground they hadn't seen before and had never investigated.

"Well," Firestar said. "the Twolegs haven't done anything, yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Tallstar asked.

"Leafpool said that she heard the Twolegs talking about destroying the forest." Firestar replied. Leafpool gave an affirmative nod.

"Alright. Then what can be done right now?" Mistystar asked.

"Nothing so far, because the Twolegs haven't started to destroy the forest." Firestar said.

"If I may speak?" Crowfeather asked. Tallstar nodded.

"I've seen monsters by the farm, except they were easily three times the size of regular monsters. They had nasty hooks on the end. Could they be the monsters that will try to destroy us?" Crowfeather asked.

"He has a good point." Tallstar pointed out.

"Well," Mistystar said. "There's nothing we can do until the Twolegs start doing something. Since they aren't, we might as well start making a plan at the next Gathering."

Everyone agreed. Only a few ears detected Cloudtail muttering, "If there is a next Gathering." Before everyone went to their respective Clans and were about to leave when suddenly, a roar shook the forest, and a giant shadow was knocking trees left and right as it headed right toward Fourtrees. . .


	5. Chapter 4

All righty!! Chapter 5! Enjoy!

A monster smashed through Fourtrees as cats scattered and ran every which way. Just then, Firestar saw Graystripe leading stumbling elders, queens holding their kits, apprentices, and other warriors that stayed behind.

Firestar ran up to Graystripe and gasped out, "Graystripe, what are you doing here?" Graystripe panted. "Well, your hunch was right. A monster came and smashed the camp and many of the trees surrounding it. Fortunately, every cat was saved."

"Good." Firestar said. He then roared over the screams of agony and the roar of the monster, which fit Crowfeather's description to a tee. "Everyone, find the cache of Squirrelkillers and aim them at the monster! You saw how Sorreltail did it. Do it!"

Everyone scrambled to their own territory. Firestar raced over to the hole and dived down it. He grabbed a Squirrelkiller and put a few of the golden objects, which he called "Killers", in the Squirrelkiller and ran out of the hole.

Firestar ran to Fourtrees with the Squirrelkiller in his jaws. He saw cats already using them and flying backwards. Onewhisker ran up to him. "You were right." He gasped. "They were there in the hole." Onewhisker pushed the button and flew backwards. "After you use it a few times, you don't fly back as far." Onewhisker mewed before running off.

Firestar pushed the button, aiming for the monster. BOOM! Firestar was flung back, not as far as when he first used it, but far enough to make it hurt. "Ouch." Firestar muttered before aiming once again at the monster. He soon ran out of Killers and had to go back to the cache to get more. He ran into Squirrelflight there.

Squirrelflight's eyes were shining as she put Killers into the Squirrelkiller she had. "Isn't this amazing?" Squirrelflight asked. "Tell me that in Starclan." Firestar grumbled as he put more killers into the Squirrelkiller. "Fine." Squirrelflight ran off.

Firestar ran back as fast as he could, racing as the wind coursed through his fur. He arrived just as he saw the monster blow up into a huge ball of fire, little pieces of monster raining down on the cats. Firestar was mesmerized by the scene. "Wow." He whispered.

All the cats met by the charred remains of Fourtrees. "That monster and it's Twolegs got what they deserved." Blackstar growled. The cats agreed with him.

"Let's set up camp here by Fourtrees in case another monster comes by. " Firestar suggested. "Good idea." Mistystar agreed. "Alright." Tallstar said. "Yeah whatever." Blackstar muttered. Cats were already collecting bracken, moss, and reeds and making nests for themselves. The cats soon fell asleep by the charred remains of the monster and Fourtrees _____________________________________________________________________________________

The people's point of view before they died :D

"All right Ted. Let's get going a little early tonight." Bill climbed into the bulldozer. "OK!" Ted said eagerly. "Let's go!"

"Hold on cowboy. Let's get everything ready." Laughed Bill. "OK. OK. Hurry up though." Ted said impatiently. "I wanna crunch some trees tonight."

"Do you want to die?" Bill demanded. "It you don't, shut up and let me do my thing."

"Fine. Little asshole." Ted muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Bill shouted.

"Whoops." Ted said.

They drove through the countryside on a dirt road until they arrived at White Hart Forest. "This is it Ted!" Bill said. "Let's go!" "OK!" Ted replied.

After about ten minutes of knocking down trees with a satisfying jar each time a tree was felled, Ted asked, "Can I take the wheel for a while?" "All right." Bill said reluctantly. "Just don't get us killed." "I won't. Don't you worry." Ted said confidently.

After about 20 minutes, Ted came to a clearing where a huge tree was growing in the center. Surrounding the tree were cats of all shapes and sizes and colors. "Let's have some fun." Ted chuckled evilly. "Oh yeah baby!" Bill rubbed his hands together. "Floor it!"

Ted floored it. He smashed into the tree and scattered the cats left and right. He chuckled, than laughed, than uncontrollably, started laughing hystericaly. Bill joined him. Suddenly, bullets were being fired at them. That sobered up Ted immiediatly.

"Dude. What the hell was that?" Ted asked. "It seems like guns are being fired off. By whom is the question." Bill replied. "Could it be the cats?" Ted wondered. "You're dreaming man. Ha ha ha ha ha." Bill chuckled.

Suddenly, a bullet smashed into the glass sending spider-web-like cracks through the windshield. "Duck man!" Ted screamed and hit the floor as another bullet smashed through the glass and hit Bill in the middle of his head.

Bill's head turned into a blood splatter as Ted screamed and prayed. He listened to the chink of bullets hitting the steel of the bulldozer's body. It went on for a good ten minutes before it ceased. "Oh my goodness gracious." Ted whispered before the bullets started up again.

Suddenly, Ted saw a fire at the engine AND gas tank. Ted groaned. "Good bye cruel world." He whispered before the world turned into a hell of fire and heat and then faded to black, forever.

I hope you guys enjoyed a person's POV instead of Firestar's or some other cat's. Thank you to my loyal reviewers! Press that green button below. You know you want to. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

2 chappies in one day. YAY!!!!!! R and R

Firestar awoke a little after dawn, blinking drowsily, as he shook the kinks in his bones before stretching out. Suddenly, everything came back to him, Squirrelkillers, monsters, a huge ball of fire, Fourtrees gone. Firestar stared sadly at the burned stump that was left of Fourtrees. Graystripe padded over to him.

"Hello Graystripe." Firestar mewed. "Greetings Firestar." Graystripe dipped his head. Firestar bowed his head."What's wrong?" Graystripe asked.

"Well," Firestar murmured. "I feel really sad that Fourtrees is gone. It was hear when I came to Thunderclan and I fully expected it to stand when I left for Starclan." "Is that all?" Graystripe asked incredulously. "Well," Firestar said sheepishly. "Yes." "Are you kidding me Firestar! The most important thing is that we are still alive and-" Leafpool padded up.

"Not quite so, a few cats were crushed by the monster. Two Winclanners, a Riverclan elder and three Shadowclan apprentices were killed. No Thunderclanners died, but a few are injured, they are resting now. The other clans are sitting vigil now."

"I will join them." Firestar murmured and padded away. The other clans were sitting vigil, with grief in their eyes. Firestar heard sobbing in the forest, he decided not to interrupt their grief and sat down sadly. "Oh Starclan, why did this have to happen?" Firestar murmured before turning around and loped over to his Clan.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked Whitestrom. The white tom replied, "Everyone is fine. Longtail and Dustpelt have a few minor injuries, but everyone is fine."

"Good." Firestar said. "Now, I must talk to every cat here. No. Not just Thunderclan." Firestar said quickly as Whitestorm was just about to call every cat over. "All right." Whitestorm said. Firestar loped over to the stump of Fourtrees and said, "Clans, we need to have a talk."

The other Clan leaders joined Firestar. "What's this about?" Tallstar asked. "Well, in the prophecy, it says that we must unite to destroy the Twolegs, or we will die. So we must talk about how to unite ourselves into one huge clan, talk about leaders, deputies, and other things.

"I see." Mistystar said. "Ok. Riverclan Please come here." "Same to you Windclan." Tallstar said. "As to you Shadowclan." Blackstar said. Everyone slowly padded toward the charred stump of Fourtrees, their heads bowed as if they had no energy.

"As you all saw last night, the monsters are going to kill the forest, the marsh, the river, and the flatlands that we all live in." Firestar said. Growls came from all around. "Hush." Blackstar snapped. Firestar continued. "We must unite together to destroy these Twolegs! Are you with me?" "Yes!" Everyone roared as one voice. "Good. Now deputies, please organize hunting patrols." Each deputy nodded. "Thank you." The crowd of cats began to disperse.

Firestar gathered in close with the other leaders. "I think we should get as many as possible of those Squirrelkillers here so we will be ready for the next attack." Blackstar growled. "I agree." Firestar mewed. He turned around and roared, "Apprentices! Please come to the Stump!" Every apprentice not on hunting patrols scampered over to the Stump.

"Alright apprentices. We need you to gather as many Squirrelkillers as possible. You do you where they are located right?" All the apprentices nodded. "Good. Also, get as many Killers, those gold, shiny things, as possible. OK?" "All the apprentices nodded eagerly. "Go already." Blackstar growled and the apprentices scampered away excitedly.

"One problem solved." Firestar said. "Well, that's one." Misystar replied. "What do you mean?" "It won't be easy to feed everyone since the monsters scared off all the prey." Mistystar pointed out. "That's a good point." Tallstar said. "Well, we can only hope those cats caught lots of prey." Firestar said.

Leafpool ran up. "Ferncloud is giving birth and I don't have any of the herbs that I need." Leafpool gasped. "Do the best you can." Firestar said calmly. "You'll do fine. Send one of the remaining apprentices-" "You sent them all always to get the Squirrelkillers." Tallstar reminded him. "Oh yeah." Firestar remembered.

Just then, a patrol came back, luckily for them, a Thunderclan patrol loaded with prey. They dropped it in the middle of the clearing and padded towards Firestar with their tails held high. "Thornclaw, Spiderpaw, Mousefur. Good job. Spiderpaw, will you go with Leafpool and help her?" Spiderpaw nodded and ran off with Leafpool.

Firestar turned toward Mistystar, "I don't think we'll be needing to worry about prey now." Firestar said nodding toward the small fresh kill pile. More and more patrols came back leaden with prey. "Feed the elders and queens before you eat." Firestar reminded everyone before waiting with the other leaders for everyone to choose their piece of prey. He and the other leaders chose last, as was custom.

When every cat was satisfied and full, they bathed in the sun and shared tongues with one another. Firestar said, "We must start training the apprentices and even the warriors in the arts of using the Squirrelkillers. Last night, we got lucky. Luck will not help us if they attack again." Firestar said. "That's true." Tallstar admitted. "Wait a minute." Mistystar protested. "Let them rest for awhile. They've all had a traumatic night, especially the apprentices and elders."

Leafpool ran up. "Ferncloud has given birth to two beautiful kits, Hollykit and Shrewkit."* "May I see them?" Firestar asked. "Come on." Leafpool said. As they arrived at the warm nest inside a hollow of a tree, Firestar peered in and whispered, "Wow, they're beautiful." Hollykit was a beautiful gray-blue she-cat with emerald green eyes. Shrewkit was an exact replica of Duspelt.

Ferncloud drowsily woke up. "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked. "They are." Firestar murmured. "Where's Duspelt?" Ferncloud asked. "He's on a hunting patrol. When he comes back, I will send him to you." "Thank you Firestar." Ferncloud said softly and fell back asleep. Firestar returned to a huge log which he had turned into the Leaders' Log, curled up into his nest and fell asleep.

*A/N: Since this story is a what if story, birth time and amount of kits being born is different. Note: Ferncloud's nickname is Kitproducer. :D

Jared Hartbreak's POV

"What!" Jared screamed at the workman Tom. "The bulldozer was destroyed! By what?" "We don't know." Tom replied. "What we do know is that it exploded because a gun or multiple guns shot it and made it explode." "Oh great. That's just great." Jared threw up his hands. "I pay you 387 thousand dollars and you just screw something up like this? Get out of my sight!" Tom backed out the door and shut it.

Jared sighed and slumped down in his chair. He had a dream that White Hart Forest would kill him unless he destroyed it. Now he was planning to destroy it in any way possible. He slammed his fist into his desk. He would destroy it! By the gods he would!

"I will destroy that forest." Jared muttered as he lay in bed. "No matter what, that forest is gone." He lay down and tried to fell asleep, but his mind was filled with horrible creatures coming to kill him. He moaned and held his head and twitched. The pictures just wouldn't go away. He got up and got out his bottle of brandy. He took a big swig as he sat down on his bed. After finishing off the bottle, he lay down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Oh yes. I want at least 15 reviews or no chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 6

Alright guys, you really are pushing it. 15 reviews OR ELSE NO CHAPPIE 8. Oh yeah, Thank you Blanc Expression, you're my only loyal reviewer. You get a SPECIAL EDITION –WARRIORDUDE- plushie. YAY! All you other guys don't get one. HA! You guys should be jealous. Anyway, to the story!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Firestar blearily opened his eyes and squinted as bright sunlight filtered through cracks in the log. The other leaders were still sleeping soundly. Firestar padded softly away and sat down on the Stump and watched the rising sun as the ruby red ball of fire slowly rose. Slowly, cats started waking up and deputies were setting more hunting and gathering patrols. There was a stack of Squirrelkillers and Killers in the middle of the clearing next to the dwindling fresh kill pile.

"Are they going on patrols?" Mistystar asked padding silently up behind Firestar. Firestar jumped.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Mistystar purred.

"Oh that's quite all right." Firestar meowed sarcastically.

"Now don't be like that." Mistystar teased.

"To answer your question," Firestar said, avoiding Mistystar's teasing, "Yes, they are going on patrols."

"Good." Mistystar replied. She walked away toward what used to be her territory.

"Where are you going?" Firestar called.

"Fishing." Mistystar yelled over her shoulder.

"Might as well get some hunting in." Firestar muttered to himself. After catching two mice, three voles, and a rabbit, Firestar remembered to get some training for the Squirrelkillers in. As he returned to the clearing, he saw milling around doing nothing. He hopped onto the Stump and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to the Stump for a meeting!"

"What's this all about?" Blackstar growled.

"We need to get training in with the Squirrelkillers." Firestar replied softly.

"Oh right." Tallstar said leaping and landing lightly on the Stump.

"Clans," Firestar yowled. "We must train to use the Squirrelkillers, yes, even the warriors and even us leaders need to train in the use of these Squirrelkillers. In case we are attacked, we will be even more ready to face the Twolegs!" A roar of approval rippled through the crowd of cats.

"The warriors who have the most experience with the Squirrelkillers were train everyone." Firestar yowled out. "That would be Sorreltail from Thunderclan, Blackclaw from Riverclan, Onewhisker from Windclan, and Tawnypelt from Shadowclan. Agreed." Firestar asked. "Yes!" the throng of cats yowled at the top of their lungs.

"All right, Sorreltail, Blackclaw, Onewhisker, and Tawnypelt please give us demonstration about how to use these Squirrelkillers." All four cats nodded in agreement.

"The first thing about these Squirrelkillers is loading it, fast. This is how you do it." Sorreltail demonstrated. She set 5 Killers on the ground. "Alright." Tawnypelt mewed. "On your marks, get set, go!" Sorreltail pulled out the bottom of the Squirrelkiller. She then put them in, one, two, three, four, five, as the clans chanted, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! " Many of the apprentices gasped and the senior warriors gave a grunt of appreciation. "That is the first lesson." Sorreltail explained.

"The second lesson," Tawnypelt explained, "Is how to pull back this so you can fire the Squirrelkiller. Blackclaw, please demonstrate." Blackclaw growled in annoyance, but agreed. He showed the cats to get a good grip and to hook their claws around it and pull back as hard a possible. "All right, onto the final lesson. We will teach you how to aim and use the Squirrelkiller." Tawnypelt meowed. Everyone cheered. "Settle down." Tawnypelt yowled. The clans immediately fell silent except for a few apprentices who soon shut their mouths.

Onewhisker pointed to a few things on the top of the Squirrelkiller with a hole in the center of them. "If you've noticed, these little things are on the top." Onewhisker said.

"How's that going to help?" An apprentice asked from the back.

"Good question." Onewhisker replied. "To answer it, let me demonstrate. If you stare through the center of the hole and match it up with a point, it should hit the target." Onewhisker pointed the Squirrelkiller at a mouse about 50 fox lengths away from him. "I'm pointing at that mouse; let's see if I can hit it." Onewhisker paused to aim for a few heartbeats before standing on his haunches and bracing the Squirrelkiler against his shoulder. He pushed the button, and what was left of the mouse could only be described as a bloody splatter.

"That is also," Onewhisker paused. "the right way to aim and shoot the Squirrekiller. You balance on your haunches, aim, brace the Squirrelkiller on your shoulder and fire. Does everyone get that?" Everyone nodded. "Very good." Tawnypelt said. "I think we can actually start using these Squirrelkillers." A cheer went up. "However, there are a few rules." A few cats groaned.

"Number one: Do not point a Squirrelkiller, even one without a killer, at a fellow Clanmate. Doing so will result in no Squirrelkiller practice for a whole moon! Second, if anyone is injured or killed because of being shot by a Squirrelkiller, that cat will be banished and will never come back. Thirdly, No one is to every use them without our permission, not even the leaders. Got it?" The throng of cats nodded eagerly. "Good. We'll each train our own clan and meet back here between noon and dusk."

Once the time between noon and dusk arrived, everyone, tired but triumphant, came back to the clearing. A few of the apprentices were boasting. "I'm so good, I shot a mouse's head 100 fox lengths of." And a few other impossible feats were being boasted about. Sorreltail, Tawnypelt, Blackclaw and Onewhisker reported to the leaders. "Everything is fine for Windclan." Onewhisker meowed. "As with Shadowclan." Tawnypelt said. "And Thunderclan." Sorreltail cut in. "As well as Riverclan." Blackclaw growled. "Good." Firestar mewed. Now go get some fresh kill and take a good rest, you look like you deserve it." The other leaders agreed and the four "Mentors" padded away towards the fresh kill pile.

"Well." Firestar said as he stretched out. "That was tiring."

"I'll say." Tallstar said.

"Well," Mistystar yawned. "Might as well get some sleep now."

The leaders padded into the Log and curled up in their respective nests and soon fell asleep, lulled by the sound clan life right out of the log.

Jared Hartbreaks POV

"Hello? Jeremy. Is that you?" Jared asked reclining in his chair as he talked with an old friend.

"Jared! How's it going?" Jeremy asked.

"Not so good. Say, do you have a few bombs lying around in your basement? I know you keep a lot of junk down there."

"As a matter of fact, I can actually build you a few."

"Could you?" Jared asked excitedly.

"Why of course." Jeremy said with a mock betrayed voice. "When have you ever doubted me?"

"Well, never." Jared laughed.

"Good. Well, since we're friends and I'm sure you'll put it to good use, I can give you a 50% discount on the price."

"Well, how much is it going to cost." Jared demanded.

"Well well well." Jeremy laughed. "Always the impatient one. Anyway, it'll only cost about 3000 dollars."

"Not bad." Jared mulled it over. "All right, deal. Meet me at Big Daddy's Café on Route 66 on Saturday 3 o clock. Can you do it?"

"Oh course. See you then."

"Bye." Jared hung up. A grin lit up his face as he rubbed his hands together. "White Hart Forest," he declared. "Say your prayers. HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed evilly.

Alright guys. That was chapter 7. 15 reviews or else. You guys are really pushing it. .


	8. Chapter 7

Well, um thank you for the 15 reviews. Well since I changed a few things, its not chapter 7 instead of 8, you'll see the changes. Anyway, on with the story!!! WOOHOO!! I also apologize for not updating for soooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Thank you Oo-Rainpath-oO for being such a loyal reviewer. Go read his stories!!

BOOM! The forest rocked and smoke, and trees flew everywhere as everyone scrambled to their paws. "What happened?" Mistystar gasped.

"I don't know. Firestar replied. "Let's go find out." All the leaders nodded and ran out. BOOM! Another explosion sent trees and little splinters flying everywhere. Tallstar screeched in pain as a few splinted cut him and stuck in his legs.

"OUCH! That hurt." Tallstar exclaimed licking at his wounds.

"Suck it up, you big baby." Blackstar growled. Suddenly, another one of the exploding things went off and Blackstar was the target of splinters. "YOUCH!" Blackstar yowled in pain.

"Told you." Tallstar said smugly.

"Shut up both of you. We have to find out what those explosions are and where they are coming from." Firestar growled.

"Don't order me around." Both Blackstar and Tallstar growled at the same time. Then, they both stared at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry Blackstar." Tallstar apologized.

"So am I." Blackstar replied.

"Now that we're all okay," Mistystar drawled. "We might as well get on before- OUCH!" Mistystar screeched as splinters stuck in HER fur. Firestar laughed and dodged another round of splinters followed by another BOOM!

"Let's go. Come on." Blackstar growled. They ran into the smoke and fire and saw something flinging the exploders into the forest. "It's that thing." Blackstar growled.

"Everyone get a killer and aim at that to destroy it!" Firestar cried. Everyone in the clearing stopped panicking and grabbed and Squirrelkiller and a pawful of killers before running off towards their leader's voice. "Come on! Hurry up!" The leaders called as cats streamed toward them and started, with great accuracy, to shoot at the monster.

After many heartbeats of plinking onto the monster, one cat got lucky and hit a tender part of the monster, collapsing the monster to it's side. (it's wheel) Then, another cat managed to start a fire. They heard high pitched screams inside before three Twolegs leaped out, with one of the on fire! All the cats started aiming their Squirrelkillers at the Twoleg on fire. He soon stopped screaming and collapsed, not moving. The other Twolegs started to run away. "After them!" Firestar yowled. And the chase was on.

**Humans' point of view**

"Dude. What the hell are cats shootin' guns at us." James screamed dodging bushes, trees, and bullets. His friend Luke shook his head and said, "I have no frickin clue man. Who ever heard of cats shooting guns?"

"No one." James replied nearly tripping over a log he didn't see and nearly got hit with a bullet.

"Holy crap!" Luke cried out.

"What man?" James asked, still running.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just got grazed in the ear." Luke replied, starting to breath heavily. He dared a look back and saw cats racing behind them with murder in their eyes.

"Jesus we are in the damn weeds."* James said. Suddenly, James saw a high tree that was perfect for climbing just 100 yards ahead. "Dude, we just gotta get to that tree and climb it. We'll be safe."

"You dumbass, cats can climb trees." Luke gasped, leaping over a shrub. James didn't reply, feeling like an idiot

"Over there." James gasped pointing down the ravine. "We can slide down and buy some time."

"Finally, a good idea from you." Luke said sarcastically. James slid down the ravine with Luke right beside him as the cats slowly had to pick their way down. "It worked!" Luke cried ecstatically. "It worked! Now let's get outta here."

James and Luke ran and managed to get about a 50 yard lead on the cats. The cats were at the bottom of the ravine and started towards them, their caterwauling filling the air. Guns were going off at a rapid rate. Luke suddenly pitched forward. James stopped and looked at Luke. His head could only be described as a bloody pulp. James ran away screaming incoherently. Shots were fired at him, all, luckily for him, missed.

***I'm sorry if I offended any Christians. Sorry, but I had to put this in the story.**

**Cats POV**

Dustpelt yowled in triumph. "We chased those mangy Twolegs out of here!" Firestar sat down, breathing hard.

"Let's get back to camp." Mistystar suggested.

"All right." Firestar sighed. He dreaded to walk through the burned stumps of trees. The feel of ash in his pelt and paws, the murky water, everything the Twolegs had caused. Firestar suddenly growled. "Those stupid Twolegs will pay for everything they've done."

Tallstar looked back at Firestar in surprise. "What's with the sudden attitude change?" he asked.

"Just look at what they've done." Firestar snarled, nodding at the burnt trees, murky water, and the ash. "And listen, do you hear any birds or prey? No, because the Twolegs scared them off. Now, as well as being dirty, we're going to go hungry and thirsty." Firestar ranted.

"Are you quite done now?" Mistystar asked. Firestar notice that the leaders had peeled off from the other cats, who were talking excitedly about their victory.

"Yes." Firestar murmured.

"Alright, we're all mad, no furious, about what the Twolegs have done. But we're leaders. We can't lose control, otherwise everyone else will as well, then, we'll all die." Mistystar said quietly.

"She's right." Blackstar growled. "We have to get over it and continue on."

"All right, let's catch up." Tallstar said. The leaders ran to catch up to their warriors and ran back to the Stump. As they arrived in the clearing, Brambleclaw ran up to them and said, "Firestar, Mistystar, Blackstar, Tallstar? You need to come see this right away. It's another Twoleg thing."

Ooooooooo!! What is it now? Whoever guesses gets a Nerdypaw Plushie. It's my very own manufactured plushie!!!

**Jared Hartbreaks POV**

"Arrrgh! Why is everything going wrong?" Jared screamed. "First, those bombs don't destroy the damn forest. Then, one of the bombs gets killed and one is mental!? Get out of my sight!" Jared roared at the unfortunate messenger. "Get out!" Jared threw and priceless crystal vase at him, but it hit the d closed door as the man quickly stepped out and slammed the door.

Jared took deep breaths until he was calmer. Then, he formulated a plan. A plan to break into the biggest nuclear plant in the US and take a nuke to White Hart Forest! He got a piece of paper and went onto his computer. He did a bunch of research on Nuclear plant 4, in a remote town called Sunville, Oregon. He managed to find a layout of the factory with all the alarm systems. He printed it out and started to formulate his plan.

There were infared sensors, motion detectors, and at the end, a glass relocker safe. However, Jared had seen the show "Mythbusters" and knew exactly how to break fool the alarms. "Yes!" Jared exclaimed. I have it now! I have it!"

Thank you guys, I would like 25 to 25 reviews before I go on to chapter 8. THX!!


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you guys. On with Chapter 8!!!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! YOU ALL GET A WARRIORDUDE PLUSHIE! *throws plushies to everyone*

"What is it now?" Firestar panted.

"Something very important." Brambleclaw replied mysteriously and the group of leaders, plus Brambleclaw, loped over to a small hill where Rowanclaw, Feathertail*, and Onewhisker were waiting.

"Yes?" Blackstar asked curiously.

"Well," Rowanclaw said. "I was searching around in the cache of Squirrelkillers, I dug up a small hold and I found this. Between his paws were a green oval shape with a curious shiny loop at the top. "What does it do?" Firestar asked.

"We'll, you have to pull this loop out." Rowanclaw pulled on the loop and it popped out. He then kicked it into a nearby bush. "Back away." Onewhisker warned. BOOM! The bush was a bush no longer. It burst into tiny little twigs and shredded pieces of leaf.

The leaders gasped. "Wow." Tallstar exclaimed in a hushed voice. "That's incredible."

"We can use this against the Twolegs if they come again." Mistystar cried out.

"We must start training with these as well." Firestar said. "Rowanclaw, Feathertail, Onewhisker, Brambleclaw, please find cats and get as many of these as possible to the Stump." Firestar ordered. The cats nodded and ran off. Sorreltail came running up toward them. "Guys, I need to show you something."

"Can we eat first Sorreltail?" Firestar asked.

"No. You can't. It's too important. Let's go, now." Sorreltail said bossily.

"Oh fine." Firestar snapped. "Let's go." They padded in behind Sorreltail to a big rock where a tube-like device was propped up. "All right, what's this?" Firestar asked.

"Watch." Sorreltail replied. There were huge Killers about 100 times the size of regular killers. Sorreltail rolled it up the rock, which was quite flat and dropped it into the tube. She then aimed it at a small tree and pushed a button on the top. WHOMP! Sorreltail went flying and crashed into a shrub as the tree exploded. "I don't think I can take this anymore." Firestar groaned.

"What?" Mistystar asked.

"It's just, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and suddenly, two amazing Twolegs weapons just come out of nowhere. It's just been one heck of a day." Firestar sighed.

"That's true. Remember, just keep your cool though." Mistystar reminded him.

"Let's head back." Tallstar suggested. "Thank you Sorreltail." Sorreltail nodded and ran out in front of the leaders as they wearily trudged back to the Stump. As Brackenfur passed by, Firestar asked, "Has everyone been fed?"

"Yes Firestar, everyone's been fed." Brackenfur replied.

"Thank you very much Brackenfur." Firestar sighed. He padded over to the meager fresh kill pile and choice a starling. Sandstorm came up to him and licked his cheak.

"Tough day?" Sandstorm asked sympathetically as they made a nest in some bracken.

"You could say that." Firestar replied tiredly, picking at his startling.

"Eat it." Sandstorm said commandingly.

"Huh?" Firestar mumbled.

"Eat it. You have to keep up your strength. Even though you're the leader, you have to eat."

"All right." Firestar reluctantly took a bite out of the startling. He suddenly didn't feel very hungry, but he finished the starling.

"Good. Now sleep for awhile. Don't complain." Sandstorm said as Firestar began to protest. "Look at the other leaders. They're taking a nap." Firestar looked and reluctantly gave in.

"Wake me up at dusk." Firestar yawned.

"Sure." Sandstorm said in a way that Firestar knew she wouldn't, but he was too tired to care. He immediately fell asleep.

Firestar awoke to the other leaders yowling for a clan meeting. Firestar woke up suddenly and dashed over to the Stump and leaped atop it.

"Fancy you'd come along." Blackstar said sarcastically.

"Just let it go Blackstar. He's had a tough day." Tallstar muttered quietly.

"We all have. He just has to get over it." Blackstar hissed.

"You were saying." Dustpelt said impatiently.

"Oh yes." Blackstar said importantly. "Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, Rowanclaw, Feathertail, and Onewhisker have found two new Twoleg weapons. Would you please show us?" Blackstar nodded to the five cats.

"All right." Brambleclaw said. "The first one Rowanclaw, Feathertail, Onewhisker, and I found is quite spectacular. Watch." Brambleclaw pulled out the shiny loop and kicked it into a small log. The log disappeared into a flash of fire and little fragments of wood. Cats jumped back, some hissed while some gasped. It was truly a spectacular sight.

"That was the first one." Brambleclaw said. "Sorreltail found another that is much more powerful than these."

"Wait!" A cat called out. "What are we going to call them?"

"We'll call them, Explosions." Brambleclaw replied.

"Anyways," Sorreltail said pointedly. "The one I found is like this." Sorreltail loaded the mega Killer into the tube again. She aimed the tube at a small sapling and pushed the button. The tree disappeared similar to the log, except with a much great fireball and a much bigger BOOM!

Cats yowled in shock and triumph. "The Twolegs will die!" Cloudtail yowled and cats took up the chant. "Twolegs will die! Twolegs will die!"

A cat suggested. "With these weapons, instead of the Twolegs attacking us, we can take the battle to the Twolegs."

"That's a fantastic idea!" Firestar shouted. "We will train with the Explosions and within one moon, we will attack the Twoleg place!" A roar of approval was sent up through the throng of cats.

Jared pulled on black clothes and got into a non descript white van and drove off to the nuclear plant 4. As he arrived, it looked like a huge concrete building with a sign reading, "Jakes pencil factory". Jared came up to the door and slowly picked the lock. He knew he had to get past a infrared sensor, motion detector, and a glass relocker safe to get to the nuke, which was surprisingly small.

After he picked the lock, he got out from his duffle bag, a small piece of glass. He used a collapsible rod to but the small pane of glass over the infrared camera. The glass prevented the infrared camera from seeing his body heat. He easily made it past it.

The motion detector was surprisingly easy as well. Using a trick from the Mythbusters, he got a bed sheet and held it above his head and walked right past the sensor. Now for the hard part, the glass relocker safe.

A glass relocker safe works by when a safe cracker smashes on the door, a pane of glass breaks sending 2 inch wide bolts to lock and making the safe unlockable. In order to get around this, Jared first drilled a hole in the top, filled the whole safe with water from a nearby hose, then, the dropped in a depth charge and detonated the depth charge and walah! The door popped off! He reached in, gently lifted the nuke and put it carefully into a specially designed case. He slowly made his way back to the entrance and into his car.

"Whew," Jared wiped his face with his hands. "I'm outta here." Jared drove pack to his neighborhood. As he drove, he chucked quietly to himself as he thought, 'White Hart Forest, say your prayers. HAHAHAHAHAHA'


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I wasn't able to update. I've just been really busy for school. In the last chapter, I know it seems unlikely for Jared not to send the nuke off with a depth charge, but hey, this is fanfiction! On with the story! Oh yes, I would appreciate it for people to get accounts because I keep wasting reviews on people without accounts. I don't wanna block people but I might soon if I keep getting non member reviews. It ain't that hard people. It's a email, an account name, and a password. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-__- Anyway, on with Chapter 9! I would have updated earlier, but my computer wouldn't let me post this chapter so I had to change computers. **

A moon passed. Every cat was training as hard as they could between sleeping, eating, and patrols. All four leaders leapt onto the Stump and Tallstar yowled out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join us at the Stump." Whispers and soft mews were passed around, undoubtedly about the attacking to the Twolegplace.

"Cats of all Clans," Firestar yowled. "we had decided one moon ago that we would attack the TwolegPlace today! And we shall!" Yowls reverberated through the clearing as the leaders waited patiently for the cheering to die down. Firestar cleared his throat and continued.

"We will divide into three groups. The first will take the Explosions and give the Twolegs some massive damage. Then, the second group will use the Mega Killers followed by cats with regular Squirrelkillers. After the first round of Explosions, the cats will back off into the forest, the Mega Killers and Squirrelkiller teams will back them up. All right?" Growls of approval were heard all around. Blackstar growled,

"My clan will take the Explosions, Riverclan will take the Mega Killers and Windclan and Thunderclan will use the SquirrelKillers."

"Fair enough." Mistystar shrugged.

"Good." Firestar nodded. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hold on." Tallstar interrupted. "We need a group of cats to help any wounded and the medicine cats."

"True." Mistystar said thoughtfully. "Any volunteers?" Ten cats offered to help. "We need more than that." Tallstar argued.

Firestar sighed. "All right, all apprentices that have less than three moons of training are staying behind." Yowls of protest could be heard from about 25 throats.

"HUSH!" Blackstar roared. "We don't have a choice, just deal with it or your warrior ceremonies will be postponed by a moon!" that instantly shut all of them up. "Good, now get to it." The apprentices ran of muttering unhappily as the ten volunteer cats followed them.

"Now are we ready?" Firestar asked. "YES!" A thunderous reply greeted him. "Then let's go!"

Jared slowly walked through the forest with the small nuke in a duffel bag. He didn't trust anyone but himself on this important task. He decided that the middle of the forest would be the best place to put it. As he arrived in the clearing, he saw a huge number of cats sitting in it. "What the hell?" Jared muttered.

Jared sat down to wait for the cats to leave. About half an hour later, most of the cats left, however, a good number, maybe thirty cats remained. "Damn. How am I gonna get rid of them?" Jared wondered. He could scare them off, but there were thirty of them.

"I guess I'll just go back home then." Jared sighed and walked back to his car. As he pulled up to his house, his neighbor Tom's house burst into flame. "What the hell?" Jared muttered. He heard glass shatter inside his house. "What's going on?" He wondered. Jared unlocked his front door and ran into his house.

"First team, go." Blackstar whispered. The 20 or so cats using the Explosions tramped forward and aimed slowly at the Twoleg dens. "One, two, three, fire!" All the cats were flung backwards as multiple dens went up in flames. Some were aimed a bit too high, but the hit dens farther back. "Reload." Blackstar whispered. "Then fire once more before going back to camp."

They fired again. More dens went up in flames and smoke, the cats then retreated and the cats with Mega Killers and SquirrelKillers moved in and started firing.

Firestar could hear things shattering as his warriors fired on the TwolegPlace. Shrieks of the Twolegs could be heard. Firestar bared his teeth. '_That's payback for Cinderpelt' _Firestar thought. "Keep going!" Firestar roared.

Suddenly, a Twoleg with a SquirrelKiller jumped out and fired at the throng of cats. Luckily, he didn't realize it was cats and fired way too high. Firestar aimed and pushed the button. The Twoleg fell back without a word.

Brambleclaw quickly ran up to Firestar. "Firestar, we should go into the TwolegPlace and attack."

"Are you crazy?" Firestar sputtered. "We'll get lost or trodden on."

"Not if we're on the fences." Brambleclaw replied.

"Well," Firestar said slowly as his mind raced. "Alright, let's do it." Firestar quickly told Tallstar Brambleclaw's plan. Tallstar nodded slowly. "It could work. Let's do it. Windclan! Thunderclan! Follow us!" Windclan padded over quickly. Thunderclan looked uneasy obeying the Windclan leader before Firestar snapped, "What are you waiting for?"

"We will climb up the fences and shoot the Twolegs from the fence." Firestar explained to the cats. The group of cats climbed up the fence looking down at the panicked Twolegs, and mercilessly started to shoot them down.

* * *

"What is Firestar doing?" Blackstar muttered under his breath as he watched Firestar and Tallstar, with their warriors, climb up a Twoleg fence.

"Rowanclaw! Go to Firestar and ask what in the world he is doing!" Rowanclaw ran off quickly and Blackstar sighed. This was going to be a long day. Blackstar suddenly flew backward with his head nearly blown off. Shadowclan roared as one in disbelief. One cat shouted out. "Can even Starclan heal that?"

"Shut up you fox dung." Another Shadowclan cat snapped. They suddenly witnessed the impossible. Although Blackstar had 7 lives left. He didn't heal. He had died. The first leader to die with lives left.

"Shouldn't he be healing now?" Ivypaw whispered quietly. Rowanclaw suddenly burst through the bushes saying, "Blackstar I- Oh my Starclan." He whispered softly. He turned his eyes on the rest of Shadowclan. "What happened?"

"Some Twoleg must have hit him with a SquirrelKiller." Ivypaw snarled.

"How long has he been like this?" Rowanclaw demanded.

"Five minutes or so." Ivypaw said before any other cat.

"He should have healed by now." Rowanclaw said quietly. "He's dead. Even Starclan can't heal a blown off head." Suddenly, Blackstar's body and head flew up into the air. Every cat in Shadowclan gasped as his head started to knit with his body, his bones snap back into place. Everything started to heal. Finally, Blackstar was lowered back to the ground.

Blackstar coughed. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to Runningnose." Blackstar padded away with whispers of confusion following him.

* * *

"Retreat! We've done enough damage!" Firestar yowled and ran towards the forest with Thunderclan and Windclan right behind him. They ran and ran towards the stump dodging bushes, trees, and logs, the finally made it to the Stump.

"Why did we retreat?" Brambleclaw asked.

"The Twolegs will think they have won. We will attack at the quarter moon, three days from now. They won't we expecting it."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Very wise. Okay."

As Firestar and Tallstar padded towards the sleeping log, they noticed Blackstar talking to Runningnose, both looking very worried. The two leaders looked at each other and padded towards them.

"I don't get it." Runningnose said softly. "Why would Starclan do that?"

"Why would Starclan do what?" Firestar asked.

"Well," Blackstar said. "A Twoleg must have shot a Squirrelkiller at me and he shot my head off, literally. Starclan told me they had to take two lives away instead of one."

"What!" Firestar and Tallstar chorused. "This is serious." Firestar said darkly.

"I agree. We can't go out to fight anymore." Tallstar said seriously.

"Hey guys!"Mistystar's cheerful voice ran out as she walked over to the group of leaders and medicine cat. "What's up?" Tallstar quickly told her the story and her cheerful demeanor vanished.

"I agree. We can't risk ourselves for this. It's too dangerous."

"Being a clan leader is dangerous." Firestar shot back.

"This is the worst time for one of us to die." Mistystar cried. "Our clans will go into disarray."

"All right." Firestar grumbled. The four leaders all padded away to their sleeping log and lay down in their moss nest. Firestar slowly fell asleep after some troubling thoughts.

* * *

"We have gotten news that CATS have been using guns, grenades, and rocket launchers and destroying houses. We also have footage. After firing their guns for about ten minutes, they suddenly faded back into White Hart Forest." Click. Jared turned off the T.V and punched the air. Those cats were probably going to kill him. He was going to plant the nuke tonight.

Jared drove out of the wreckage of houses and slowly drove off the White Hart Forest. He found a path and took it to the clearing he saw earlier today. He saw masses of cats sleeping. Jared smiled. Perfect. He tiptoed to the edge of the throng of sleeping cats, set the nuke for 8 hours, ran off, hopped into his car, and drove away as fast as he could.

Jared smiled as he drove. He knew that the bomb would annihilate everything within a quarter mile radius. His neighborhood wouldn't be harmed. "A good day's work." Jared said aloud and smiled again, wolfishly.

**Thank you my loyal reviewers. I actually wouldn't mind a few flames. Flames tell you how bad you are and that you suck. If I suck, tell me so I can improve. Flames will also be used to make my pies and fry my bacon so YAY! 35 reviews maybe? PLZ!**


	11. Chapter 9 and a half Read to find out!

**Hello everyone again to this story, thank u Blanc Expression and Lunar the Dragon for the reviews. This chapter and a half is to explain the loss of Blackstar's two lives instead of one. For you Blanc Expression!**

Blackstar dreamed. He tossed and turned as he relived again and again the day he had lost two lives instead of one.

"Nightstar?" Blackstar asked looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in Starclan." Nightstar meowed quietly.

"This fog is Starclan?" Blackstar said disbelievingly looking around at the purple fog surrounding him.

"No, you'll know later when you join the ranks of Starclan, which might be very soon." Nightstar added quietly.

"What do you mean? I still have all of my lives?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy to replace a head."

"What!?"

"You're head was blown off." Nightstar replied patiently.

"You're kidding." Blackstar said incredulously.

"No. Shadowstar and Star, the creator of Starclan, are trying their best to save you, but they might not be able to."

"Then how am I talking to you?" Blackstar demanded.

"You're talking with your spirit, not body." Nightstar replied. Suddenly, Nightstar's ears swiveled around. She whirled behind her and yowled, "I'm coming." Before turning back to Blackstar.

"Shadowstar called." NIghtstar said quickly. "Let's go." Nightstar turned and sprinted off with Blackstar in pursuit. Blackstar privately wondered how Nightstar heard Shadowstar but kept quiet until they reached the clearing where Blackstar was killed. There were cats of Shadowclan lamenting their fallen leader, they could see the two Starclan cats and Blackstar.

"You called?" Nighstar asked bowing her head to Shadowstar and Star.

"Yes." Star replied in a deep, resonant voice with the stars clinging to his pelt, sending twinkles of light spiraling in all directions. "We have found a way to let you live, however, it comes at a steeper price than usual."

"What do you mean?" Blackstar asked.

"Well, instead of one life, we have to take two away to save you."

"What! But why?" Blackstar screamed.

"The damage done to you was so severe, we couldn't save you with one life. However, you will tell of this to nobody except the other leaders. They need to know this. If they are killed by Twolegs or Twoleg weapons, it will take two lives to save them instead of one."

Blackstar nodded. "All right, I'll tell them later."

"Good." Star nodded. Are you ready now for the healing process?"

"Yes."

"Good." Star placed his paws on Blackstar's muzzle. Blackstar's spirit body convulsed as one life, then another was ripped out of his spirit. He howled in pain. "You now live." Star whispered "Go." Star blew over Blackstar and Blackstar spiraled through the clearing, the purple fog, back to his body.

Blackstar's eyes slowly flickered open to the anxious faces of his Clanmates. He slowly struggled to his paws and said, " I'm fine. I just need to talk to Runningnose." He padded away with his head bent down, low to the ground. A very unusual position for the proud Shadowclan leader.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello all. Im sorry for the late update but heres why. It's called the "no updating equation". Author's block + laziness+ sprained finger+ school+ new obsession with Monopoly + new obsession with fps games + MORE Laziness = no Warriors vs. Twolegs. Anyway, I would like to apologize. Grow up soon Lunar the Dragon so you can a account! (bad grammar). Thank you Blancy for all ur help! Go to her page,(Blanc Expression) her stories are sooooooo freaking awesome! Check out my other friend Macey-the-Invisible. Awesome author. Anyway, chapter 11 here we come!**

**Oh yeah, Reviewers Page.**

**Blanc Expression: Too bad MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Also, sooo what, its fanfiction and in my fanfiction cats read numbers!**

**Sandstorm: I love you. That's soooooooooo in my next chapter. It will be dedicated to you!**

**JayxWillow: Thx for reviewing.**

**Heatherstar: WHY WOULD I EVER DO SUCH A THING? MY FEELINGS ARE HURT! Oh wait, nevamind, THX! :D**

**Flamestar: Thankiez very much!**

**Rubyblaze: It's coming, don't worry.**  
**CookieLivCat: (nice name by the way) it would be pretty scary! Thanks for the dedication**  
**Blanc Expression: Well, I'm not sure Star will appear any more but if he does i will try to make him goldly/godly whatever u want!**

**To All: Thanks for pointing out about my chapter 102 thing. I changed it soo there. Ha.**

Blackstar awoke at dawn, still terrified of what Star had told him yesterday. No cat was awake yet. As he padded out and blinked against the sun peeking through the trees, he saw a roundish, shiny thing in the middle of the throng of sleeping cats. Blackstar quickly woke up the other leaders.

Blackstar then yowled, "Everyone, wake up and move." Cats quickly scrambled up or blearily lifted their heads. Once every cat moved away, the leaders started to discuss it.

"This is a Twoleg thing, it's dangerous." Blackstar said.

"It looks a bit like a really big Explosion." Firestar commented.

"You're right." Mistystar said slowly. Suddenly her eyes grew huge. "If it goes off, we're all dead!"

"Oh my Starclan, you're right!" Tallstar exclaimed. "Wait! What if we roll into the Twoleg territory, then they would all die."

Firestar quickly turned around and faced all the cats. "Cats of the clans." He began. "We need to move this to Twoleg territory and they will die! But we need all your help to move it!"

"Why do we need to move it?" A cat asked.

"If this Explosion goes off, we are all dead." Firestar said patiently.

"But Explosions only go off when it hits something; it won't do anything to us."

"All the more reason to set it off at the Twoleg place." Firestar said. The cat, Ivyclaw, relented.

"All right." He grumbled. Firestar looked around.

"Is everyone read?" All the cats cheered (except for Ivyclaw), and ran behind the big Explosions and started pushing. The Explosion slowly started to roll forward. After 1000 fox-lengths, a small hill lay between the cats and the Twolegplace.

"I never knew a hill could be this steep." Tallstar puffed.

"Are you kidding me?" Firestar exclaimed. "Mice could make bigger hills than this." Tallstar shook his head and puffing, pushed on.

At the top of the hill, there was another problem, how to get the Explosion down the hill and not be in the vicinity of the explosion. If they knew what the Explosion really was, they would be so very scared. The cats decided to leave it on the edge and run away as far as possible before poking it with a very big stick. Then, they would run. Fast.

Tallstar spotted a tall pine that had recently fallen down. "Maybe we can use that tree to push that Explosion down the hill." Firestar looked where Tallstar's tail was pointing and looked at it for a while before replying, "It might work. Let's try it."

The leaders called every cat to come for a meeting and explained what they were going to do. Everyone nodded agreement, except for Ivyclaw who merely grunted. The burliest, strongest, biggest cats stayed while everyone else started running.

"Tallstar, go." Firestar said.

"But I –"

"No. Go. Now." Firestar said in a half snarl.

"All right. Fine." Tallstar snorted and ran off after the rest of the cats. He could hear the faint noises of Firestar meowing, "One, two, three, lift!"

Tallstar ran, his Windclan speed soon allowed him to catch up with some of the trailing Shadowclan and Riverclan cats. He looked back and what seemed to be a rush of air knocked him to the ground. A mushroom cloud of Twoleg nests, Twolegs, dirt and other stuff rose into the air as trees lost all their leaves and bent backwards. Tallstar kept down and he suddenly saw about 50 cats struggling to reach Tallstar's group. They weakly approached and collapsed on the ground, every single cat injured to a degree.

Tallstar ran over. "What happened?" he asked fearfully.

Firestar coughed. "The Explosion thing was much bigger than expected. Oh my Starclan." He then passed out breathing shallowly.

"Oh Starclan. What did we do wrong? This is not good. Not good at all." Tallstar muttered.

The cats made camp right there. Medicine cats rushed about trying to heal all the sick and wounded. With little success. All around cats were dying or close to death. Mistystar came to Tallstar with her head bowed. "We have lost nearly 20 cats in Riverclan alone. Total, we probably have 50 dead and 25 more wounded. Ten of those are close to death."

Tallstar shivered. "Thanks Mistystar." He padded away to a clearing and stared at the crescent of the moon as he asked, "What did we do Starclan?" Suddenly, he heard a voice, a whisper on the wind, yet he heard it clearly.

'You will learn all in your dreams Tallstar. Sleep.' Tallstar curled up and slept.

Tallstar stood up quickly and saw a quiet grove a trees with past leaders and a large white, almost godly cat he didn't recognize. Stars clung to his pelt and twinkled and spiraled away as he moved. The cat dipped his head.

"Hello Tallstar. I am Star, the creator of Starclan." Star had a soft but deep, resonant voice that seemed to echo and reverberate in the sky.

Tallstar bowed to Star, then asked softly, "If I may ask Star, what did we do wrong." He looked up and saw anger in Star's clear gray-blue eyes. He flinched and looked back down.

"You slaughtered innocent beings. Even if they were Twolegs, they meant you no harm."

Tallstar again flinched at the accusation.

"The one you seek is far away. But he is coming closer and closer with more and more enemies." Star whispered.

"Who is he?" Tallstar asked.

"I have said too much already. Go back to your body. Wake and tell the leaders to never kill any more innocent beings if they want to live." Star said with a tinge of anger. "I am angry, but I have learned after many, many moons that cats do learn from their mistakes. So go, and learn from your mistakes."

Jared in his car eargerly anticipated the news when he found that the cats were dead. Suddenly, he though he found it. "The town of White Hart has been destroyed by what looks to be a nuclear bomb! With some strange aerial video, we can see that cats seemed to have pushed the bomb into the town then fled for their lives. Here-"

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jared screamed in frustration. "HOW MUCH LONGER WILL IT BE?"

'_Not much'._A ghostly voice went in and out of his car. Jared looked around in confusion.

"Who was that?" Jared asked fearfully. "Whatever. Time for another contact." Jared smiled. There was no way the cats would be able to escape this. He would personally lead the charge to kill the cats. Jared punched in a number on his cell phone. "Hello? Hey Alaksandr! What's up. Still got like 2,000 men? What? 500! Oh well that will have to do. Send them to Cedar Mill City Hall by the day after tomorrow. All right. Thanks. Good bye." Jared smiled and went off the exit towards Cedar Mill. He chuckled at the fact about how little cats could fight Spatnaz. Jared shook his head and chuckled. Again.

**WarriorDude: I realize that this nuke thing seems very improbable but its fanfiction and let's say it was a smallish nuke ok? Good. Wait for chapter 11 this is editted chapter 10**


	13. Chapter 11

**Oops. Well I said chapter 11 instaed of chapter 10 in the last chapter. I was too lazy to fix it and the instead in the beginning. Well, I have some inspiration now thanks too Sandstorm! This chapter is dedicated to her (I think). CHAPTER 11 (the real one) here we come! No reviewers. Come on guys! 55 reviews by chapter 12.**

Firestar's POV

Firestar awoke at the ravaged camp with the medicine cats still scurrying about trying to heal cats. Or at least relieve their pain in the final minutes. Too many cats died. Firestar had nearly lost a life last night. But thanks to Cinderpelt he was weak, but alive.

The cats had all suffered heavy losses. Firestar kept reminding himself why he was still fighting. For his home, the lives of his clan, his mate, the other clans, and even himself. That was the one thing that kept pushing him on even in times of the worst despair.

He padded towards Mistystar and said, "I'm going to take a walk," before walking away towards the barren trees. He walked for awhile before walking down a hill and seeing a very strange, very big Monster.

This monster was unusual. It looked like it had skin instead of round objects to move and it had a rectangle on top of a larger rectangle. A large pipe was coming out of the smaller rectangle box on top. A hole with a small round door was on the top with a large Squirrelkiller mounted near the hole. Firestar scampered up and down into the hole.

Inside, Firestar looked at everything curiously. There was a comfortable place to sit. On the left seat, there was a stick in the middle, a glowing button, a red button, and a blue button. Firestar pushed the glowing button. The monster practically purred instead of roared!

"Wow." Firestar said in a surprised tone. He sat in the seat and awkwardly stretched out his paw and moved the stick forward and the Monster moved forward, nearly jolting Firestar out of his perch.

"Whoa!" Firestar said as a glassy looking thing in front of him suddenly lit up. He could see trees, grass, everything that was in front of him. He pushed the stick forward again and a tree came closer. He pushed it towards the left and the Monster turned. Firestar then pushed the red button. Suddenly, the glassy thing had two lines put together in the middle of the square. He pushed the corner of the square and the two lines moved there. He then pushed the red button again.

BOOM! The Monster rocked as Firestar saw in the square a HUGE killer come flying out and smashing into a log, turning it into sawdust.

"What in the name of dark hearted foxes was that?" Firestar exclaimed. Firestar then turned extremely curious and pushed the blue button. Another set of intersecting black lines appeared on what he called the "Seeing Square". He pushed a place on the square so the lines where on a tree. He pushed the blue button.

GRRRRRRRRRR! The Monster sounded like it was doing a purr/roar. He saw hundreds of little killers biting into the tree before hitting the blue button again, halting the firing. The black lines disappeared as well.

Firestar immediately wasted no time turning the very strange Monster around and driving it back towards camp. '_Wait till everyone at camp sees this'_ Firestar thought excitedly.

Mistystar's POV

Mistystar was drowning in her sorrows when an alarm rang out. "A Monster is attacking! AHHHHHHHHH!" Screams of panic filled the air.

Mistystar's head went up as a huge, greenish, hulking thing of a Monster came rumbling out of the forest and into the clearing where the cats had made camp. It stopped. The cats had pitifully few amounts of weapons and could only watch as the Monster heartlessly attacked the hurt cats.

'_Wait a minute'_ Mistystar thought. '_Who's that on top of the Monster?' _A cry rang out. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me around this big Monster thing!" It was Firestar! Mistystar rushed towards the Monster in confusion mixed with joy. She leapt onto the top of the Monster shortly joined by Tallstar and Blackstar.

Firestar began. "As you can see, this very big Monster is a weapon. A very powerful weapon. I will demonstrate how powerful." Firestar climbed into the Monster. It growled. The throng of cats gasped and took a few steps back. Firestar meowed from the inside of the Monster. "Watch the really big pine over there. The cats all turned around to watch the pine.

BANG! The Monster shuddered and Mistystar jumped quickly off followed by Blackstar and Tallstar. A huge killer flew through the air. CRACK! The tree slumped, as if giving up, before slowly, creaking and cracking, fell to the ground. All the cats began talking at once. Firestar roared, "Shut up and look at the maple next to it!"

GRRRRRRRR! The Monster growled as it spat hundreds of killers into the maple. The maple slowly crashed to the ground. The cats started whispering excitedly to each other. "Silence!" Firestar bellowed. "You have seen what it can do. Now I have reason to believe that there are more of these hidden in the forest. I need all of you to go search for some while I teach the leaders and deputies how to drive the Monster. I'll divide you all into two teams. One searches for more monsters and reports the location. The other tries to salvalge the remaining Squirrelkillers and other weapons. Got it?" The cats all nodded and Firestar started to divide the groups.

As soon as the groups were divided, the leaders and deputies huddled into the first Monster as Firestar explained to them the buttons, movement, Seeing Square, and basically how the Monster ran. At about noon, it was reported that seven more Big Monsters had been found. Luckily, that was the number of remaining cats who knew how to run the Big Monsters. They retrieved them. By dusk, they had eight Big Monsters ready to face off against the Twolegs.

Firestar curled up with Sandstorm in a nest of bracken lined with moss. "Better get some sleep," Sandstorm meowed softly and gave Firestar's ear a lick. "I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Jared's POV

"Hello. Yes Aleksandr. Are you ready?" Jared asked hopefully.

"No." Came the reply in thickly accented Russian.

"WHY NOT?" Jared screamed. "YOU SAID IT WAS GUARENTEED TO BE READY BY TODAY!"

"Well, we ran into unforeseen problems."

"Like what?" Jared demanded, still seething.

"Well, we had eight tanks spread throughout the forest. When I went to check them at about six o'clock, they were all gone."

"Who cares? Just go against the cats without tanks."

"No, no. You don't understand. The cats have stolen the tanks."

Jared's face turned white, but he kept his voice from shaking and replied, "Well bring some RPG's and anti-tank missles then!"

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

"We're even now, aren't we Aleksandr."

"Yes we are Jared. Good night."

"Good night Aleksandr. Thanks." Jared snapped his cell phone shut and clenched his fists angrily. The damned cats had again foiled his plan to attack them. Tomorrow, it would end. Tomorrow, it would end!

**Warriordude: I know that tanks aren't that simple, but it's a fanfiction tank. Deal with it. Remember, 55 reviews or no chapter 12. Oh yes, check out my new story Victims, if you will. Thanks yall.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Well, I think 3 more chapters, including this one and the whole story is complete! Woo hoo! Nothing to really say here. To the reviewers page. Wow, 2 reviews! Since I'm nice, I'll update now.**

**Blanc: Thanks. But I'll ban you if you don't log on. Oops, I almost did die though. I thought the "*scream*" part was unnessary but I felt like putting it there. I thought I put lines there but apparently it didn't show, I'll change it.**

**Whisper: I've basically told you what I wanted to say to you in a pm except for one thing. I don't really see how cyberbulling works, especially for reviews. Otherwise, go read my pm if you still can't abide this terrible story.**

**Ok, chapter 12! Not much action in this chapter, but next chapter will have TONS of action! I promise. After all, it will be the Final Battle! This chapter is leaders contemplating their lives and such. Mebbe some romance? Skip if you don't want to read (once the next chapter comes up). Nothing really to miss.**

Blackstar's POV

Firestar was leading the leaders and deputies through some Big Monster training. '_Stupid ThunderClan cat thinks he know everything'_ Blackstar though darkly. Firestar seemed to be very proud of himself strutting about with his tail held up high, higher than his pretty little orange chin, which was quite an accomplishment.

Finally, it finished. The leaders and deputies had been training from dawn till noon, and it was very hot. Blackstar went and took a drink of water from the creek nearby. The cool water soothed his parched throat. Blackstar went to the rapidly growing fresh-kill pile and selected a fat, juicy squirrel.

As Blackstar went to sit in the shade of a rare, leafy tree, he thought about having a mate. After all, there were quite a few pretty cats in ShadowClan, but none of them really caught his eye. Blackstar sighed, ate his squirrel in a few quick bites, swiped his jaws, scraped some dirt over the bones and walked away towards where there was a mass of clan cats, sharing tongues.

Blackstar started padding towards the forest to hunt when Mistystar came up and asked, "Hunting?" When Blackstar nodded she asked, "Can I join?" Blackstar nodded again and Mistystar fell in step with him.

"What's bothering you?" Mistystar asked somewhat cheerily. The sun sparkled on her grayish-blue pelt.

"Oh nothing." Blackstar said nonchantlontly. "Just a few, _small_, personal things. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright. If you say so." Mistystar said a little dubiously.

"SHHHH!" Blackstar hissed. He dipped into a hunting crouch. His ears pricked then pounced on a mouse, instantly breaking its neck.

"Nice job." Mistystar praised.

"Thanks. It just sat there. Easy kill." Blackstar muttered while looking down, slightly embarrassed.

Blackstar scraped dirt onto the mouse with his hind paws and walked behind Mistystar. They reached a stream shortly. "Mine turn." Mistystar said playfully. She hung over the river's edge with one paw extended. Suddenly, her paw shot into the water and scooped a rainbow-colored fish out of the water and flopping right in front of Blackstar. Blackstar recoiled in shock and fright as Mistystar laughed before smacking the fish on the side of its head. The fish stopped moving.

"What was that?" Blackstar growled. Mistystar laughed again.

"We do that all the time to new apprentices." Mistystar explained laughingly.

"Well, I'm not an apprentice in case you hadn't noticed, I'm the leader of ShadowClan." Blackstar hissed menacingly.

Mistystar didn't even bat an eye. "Yeah, yeah. Who cares?"

"I do." Blackstar's hackles went up.

"No. No. Don't get so mad." Mistystar said hastily.

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Mistystar asked kindly. Blackstar sighed and flopped onto the ground, debating whether he should tell her or not. Finally, he decided to tell her.

"I'm worried. I have six lives left and no mate. I'm tired. I just want to settle down. Not try and kill Twolegs every day. Firestar enjoys that, he wants to do that. Not me."

"I understand. It gets tiring for me too. I'll be there if you ever need a friend." Mistystar said soothingly. Blackstar nodded. Mistystar lay beside him and for the first time, two leaders shared tongues with each other.

Firestar's POV

"Where is Blackstar and Mistystar? It's time to train with the Big Monsters now!" Firestar growled impatiently.

"Don't rush it Firestar. The deputies have trained all morning and so have the other leaders. They're tired. Let them rest." Sandstorm suggested kindly.

"All right." Firestar said reluctantly. He went and lay in his next. Sandstorm lay beside him and started sharing tongues.

"What's wrong?" Sandstorm asked after seeing her mate stare off into the distance for some time.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking." Firestar said snapping back into reality.

"Acorn for you thoughts." Sandstorm whispered.

"Kits. I was thinking about kits. We should have kits sometime." Firestar looked at Sandstorm.

"Oh yeah. Well, um, about that."

"What is it Sandstorm?" Firestar questioned.

"Well, I'm having your kits Firestar!" Sandstorm blurted out.

"WHAT! This is great! Why didn't you tell me? How many? When?"

"Slow down Firestar! I just found out two days ago. I was feeling uncomfortable and went to Cinderpelt. She told me then. I was about to tell you but decided to wait."

"When will the kits be born?" Firestar asked excitedly.

"Cinderpelt said if everything goes to plan, in the beginning of spring." Sandstorm replied, her beautiful green eyes sparkling.

Firestar nuzzled Sandstorm's head and said, "This is one of the best days of my life." He swept his tail protectively around Sandstorm and fell into a slumber. Just before he fell asleep he remembered '_Ravenpaw'_ Firestar thought guiltily.

Tallstar's POV

Tallstar didn't feel too good. He knew he was on his last life. A battle was brewing. He knew that he could easily die. But he didn't have much to live for. No mate, no children. Just his clan. Tallstar sighed and shifted himself on his nest of bracken.

He stared at the throng of cats sharing tongues. "We'll never be the same after this." Tallstar muttered softly. Ashfoot came silently up from behind Tallstar plopped himself right beside him.

"What do you mean?" Ashfoot said cheerfully. "I mean, RiverClan does stink, but they're not that bad. Tallstar saw that Ashfoot had recently groomed her shiny, gray-silver pelt and was staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"I doubt we'll ever fight over territory again. If ShadowClan say steals a squirrel from ThunderClan, ThunderClan would say 'Oh, let them have it', even if it was leafbare." Tallstar complained.

"No they wouldn't!" Ashfoot argued vehemently. "You'll see. When this is all over, ShadowClan will be ShadowClan, Riverclan will be RiverClan, ThunderClan will be ThunderClan, and we'll be WindClan." As she spoke, her sapphire eyes flashed, daring him to argue. _'She has beautiful eyes'_ Tallstar thought. He shook his head. '_Stop thinking about that Tallstar. You're too old for a mate'._

A voice cut through his thoughts. "What, you don't believe me?" Ashfoot asked in a small, hurt voice.

"No, no!" Tallstar said hastily, trying to repair the damage. "I do. I just zoned about for a heartbeat."

"All right." Ashfoot said slowly, staring at Tallstar a bit strangely. Then suddenly, she asked, "What's wrong Tallstar? Something bothering you?"

"Can you really read me that easily?" Tallstar laughed. Ashfoot leaned in closer.

"You can tell me anything, Tallstar. Anything." She whispered. Tallstar could smell her warm, sweet scent. He sighed.

"All right, I'll tell you. This was a long time ago, when you were just a kit. I was deputy back then, and I padded after a she-cat named Silverclaw. Then, she went to the farms out there and was trampled by horses. I grieved. I almost stepped down from deputyship and tried to kill myself twice. Then, when Heatherstar died, I became leader, and would have had to kill myself nine times to kill myself. That was too much work." Tallstar laughed nervously. "So, I became leader. Now, I have one life left, and I've never had a mate, or kits to love. I wish I did. That's all." Tallstar finished.

Ashfoot didn't say anything for awhile. Then she stood up and licked Tallstar's ear affectionately before saying, "You can trust me Tallstar," before walking away with her tail waving in the air. Tallstar looked on with admiration and after thinking for awhile, decided the other emotion was, love.

Mistystar's POV

After hunting with Blackstar, feeling much better, she pranced into camp giddily and dropped her fish onto the fresh-kill pile and selected a water shrew before walking towards a shady tree. She nodded to Reedwhisker, Onewhisker, and Rainwhisker. Then, she chuckled, dropped her fish and yelled to the three cats, "Hey whisker triplets." Her whiskers twitched as she picked up her fish and found a spot underneath the tree.

As she ate, she purred, thinking about how surprisingly well her clan was doing, and the thing on her mind for the past few hours, Blackstar. He was a handsome tom, although all he liked to do was snarl and bicker. She looked up and saw Blackclaw coming her way and sighed inwardly.

Blackclaw was a smoky black tom who like Blackstar, liked to snarl and argue. When Mistystar was deputy, Mistyfoot then, he and Hawkfrost mocked her for no reason. When Brambleclaw eventually finished Hawkfrost, he calmed down. Mistystar sighed, this time aloud. She knew Blackclaw was padding after her. She was tempted to walk away, but remembered that Blackclaw was now one of the most trusted senior warriors. She didn't want to break his trust or heart. So, she stayed.

"Hello Mistystar." Blackclaw dipped his head.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Mistystar asked desperately hoping so.

"No. Just looking for a nearby shady tree, but it looks like you took up residence here. Do you mind if I join you?" Blackclaw asked.

"No, no. You're very welcome here." Mistystar said hastily. She moved over and resumed eating her fish as Blackclaw lay down and began to devour his fish. Soon, Mistystar finished, swiped her jaws, and tossed the remains into the forest. As she heaved herself to her paws, Blackclaw said, "Can I talk to you for a heartbeat?" Mistystar lay back down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, um." Blackclaw looked embarrassed. "You've been looking sorta dreamy, I'm just wondering if there's anything wrong and if I could help."

"No, I've just been remembering the past, especially when I was deputy." Mistystar said pointedly. Blackclaw flushed and his ears and tail drooped.

"I-I" he stuttered.

Mistystar's whiskers twitched and she _mrrowed_ with laughter. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. But StarClan that was funny. "I'm kidding." She said laughingly.

"Oh."

"I'm fine Blackclaw. Thanks for asking. See you around." Without waiting for a reply, Mistystar flounced off. She looked back and saw Blackclaw staring at her for a bit before returning his attention to the fish. Mistystar shook her head and went to find a place to take a nap.

Jared's POV

Jared impatiently sat in a local diner with shiny tile floors, a loud, busy kitchen, booths and barstools, waiting for a call. He tapped his foot and sipped his third cup of coffee. Finally, the call came.

Jared flipped open his cell phone and said urgently, "Aleksandr, that you?"

"Yes Jared. It is."

"You ready? RPG's, guns, whatever else you cooked up. All ready?" Jared asked. He was running on caffeine. His hair was tousled, his eyes were bloodshot and wild. In other words, he looked like hell.

"Yes, yes." Aleksandr voice came back calmly. Tomorrow, we will attack these, these, cats. On your orders."

"Thank you Aleksandr. I won't forget this. Goodbye." Jared snapped his cell phone shut. He tossed a fifty dollar bill on the table, and left. He got into his car, drove away to the cheap motel room he was staying at for the time being. He parked, got out, and inserted the key into the ghasty, lemon yellow door. He unlocked it, stepped inside the room, and shut the door. He flopped onto the bed, took his shoes off with his feet and promptly fell asleep.

**Hope yall enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda hard to write in some places. ****Push that little green worded button down there. You know you want to! Woo, Longest chappie ever! C ya guys and gals!**


	15. The Final Battle!

**Hello, second to last chapter here. Chapter 13. This is the battle where the cats fight Jared and see who lives, and who dies. You probably know who's gonna win. That's right! Jared! WOOHOO! No. You'll see. Read! Read! Read! Oh yes. I am planning a sequel to this story. If you would like to input an idea, feel free! **

**Reviewers Page**

**All right. Chapter 13, here we come!**

Jared's POV

Jared unclipped his walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it. "Aleksandr," he hissed. "You there?"

"Yes? What?" Aleksandr replied.

"Are you in position?" Jared asked.

"Yes. Awaiting your command."

"Ok. Tell your men to move out." Jared clipped on his walkie talkie and set out to the location where the cats were. Jared cursed as blackberry thorns caught on his pants. "Damn. Should've brought a machete." He pushed the blackberry vine to the side and moved on. Slowly climbing over logs and sliding down hills with an RPG-7 on his back. The trees were mostly leafless though buds were beginning sprout. Leaves, twigs, and other foresty stuff crunched underneath his feet. Finally, he met up with Aleksandr.

Aleksandr was a big man, six foot, six inches with dark brown hair cropped up and icy blue eyes. His eyes held no emotion at all. He had seen this man kill remorselessly and without qualms. The only emotion he ever should was lust. Lust for power and death. He had a Kevlar vest and a RPG-7 in his hands. On his back was a PP-19 and an AK-47. On his belt were a few grenades Jared couldn't identify, a Walther PK pistol and twin Uzis. He saw three knives strapped to his legs, a shoe knife, and a garrote hung around his neck.

Jared whistled in admiration. "Wow, you're loaded."

"Yeah." Aleksandr replied in agreement. His English was fluent although had a heavy accent of Russian. "This AK's for you." Aleksandr held out the wood stocked assault rifle. Jared slung the RPG over his back and held the AK in his hand. "Three extra magazines." Jared caught the three magazines that Aleksandr tossed to him.

"Let's go." Jared said, jittery and excited. He ran a hand through his wavy brown hair. Finally, this would end the stupid prophecy about this cursed forest killing him.

"Alright. Everyone's ready." Aleksandr replied. "But, we crawl." Aleksandr pointed to a small hill leading to the clearing. Jared said nothing, lay on his stomach, and crawled.

Firestar's POV

Firestar awoke drowsily and blinked, his eyes crusty from sleep. He blinked again and wiped a paw over his eyes. He sat up and started washing himself, realizing that Sandstorm was gone. After a good wash, Firestar had just started off towards the fresh-kill pile when a Brackenfur came running up to him.

"Firestar." He said urgently. "I just saw hundreds Twolegs holding Killers coming our way!" Firestar instantly ran for a log in the middle of the clearing, jumped onto and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me by the log!" Soon, Tallstar, Mistystar, and Blackstar joined him on the log.

"What's this about?" Mistystar asked. Firestar ignored her and immediately started his speech.

"While Brackenfur was in the forest. He saw hundreds of Twolegs coming with Killers. Don't panic!" He screamed over the terrified group of cats. "Queens, take the kits and elders away towards ShadowClan territory. All apprentices under ten moons, go with them, now! Everyone else, take a Killer and form behind the Big Monsters. Leaders, deputies, into the Big Monsters." With that, every scrambled to do their jobs.

Firestar leaped onto one of the Big Monsters and dropped into it. He closed the small, round door on the top. Artificial suns on top of the roof lit up automatically as Firestar settled himself into the seat. He pushed the glowing button to his right and the Monster purred to life. The Seeing Square flashed, and he could see a small hill leading down into the forest. He pushed the red and blue buttons at the same time and intersecting lines of red and blue appeared. He slowly moved forward and could tell the other Big Monsters were following.

They reached the edge of the hill and stopped. The Seeing Square looked down and he saw hundreds of men swarming the hill. A few noticed and fired their Killers at them, in vain. Firestar pushed the blue lines into the mass of Twolegs and pushed the blue button. GRRRRRRRRR! Firestar fired the Killers into the crowd as screams were audible even through the strange, thick material of the Big Monster. The other seven Big Monsters followed suit. Yet still, their kept coming and very few Twolegs went down. Firestar instantly went to the red lines, pushed them to where a line of men seemed to be aiming Explosions at them, and fired a Huge Killer right into them. A ball of fire and men resulted. Screams fill the air as the seven other Big Monsters followed suit.

Then, the cats behind suddenly crept from the sides of the Big Monsters and even onto the Big Monsters and fired into the mass of men. Crack! Pop! Crack! Crack! Yet the Twolegs didn't die. Still only a few went down using the SquirrelKillers. Yet using the SquirrelKiller that fired Huge Killers working like a charm. So Firestar and the other leaders kept firing until no Huge Killers remained. Then, they fired until no regular Killers remained. Firestar then had an idea. He hit a black button which connected him to all other cats in the Big Monsters.

"Hey guys. I had an idea. Why don't we drive these Big Monsters off the edge into the Twolegs then leap off." Firestar suggested.

"NO!" Graystripe yelled. "That's suicide!"

"How about this." Firestar suggested. "You get out now and I'll push your Big Monster into them. Then, I'll do the same to all the rest of yours before I get out and we all push mine over the edge. How about that?"

"It might work. Mistystar said thoughtfully. "Agreed?" she asked. Everyone agreed. "Let's do it then!" She roared.

Jared's POV

This battle was not going well. First, the tanks the cats had confiscated where being used against them. To a great advantage. Then, gunfire was being hurled at them by numerous sources. Plus the annoying grenades and such. It was a losing battle. Then suddenly, a man screamed. A tank was rolling down the hill towards them. It slammed into a group of about twenty men and exploded into a fireball with limbs flying everywhere and the stench of burned flesh. Jared flung down his AK and ran down the hill with about half the remaining Spatnaz.

Six more tanks came promptly rolling down the hill, killing the last of the Spatnaz, but thankfully, not Jared himself. "Holy crap!" Jared screamed as the eighth tank, on fire, rolled, and bounced barely four feet over his head. Jared ducked instinctively as the flames trailing brushed the back of his neck. He looked up and saw the cats rushing down the hill in a mass of fluffed fur, guns, and screeches. Jared almost peed his pants and fled.

He raced away jumping over logs and ducking under branches, relying on his longer legs and greater speed to get away. However, since he was not even close to in shape, even with adrenaline pumping through his veins, he soon began to tire. He took more than one branch to the face and nearly fell over three roots. He soon saw his car about 200 yards away. Jared chanced a look back and saw four cats lunging for him and tripped him up sending him sprawling. He tried to get up but was instantly surrounded by angry cats wielding guns and he put his hands in the air and sank to his knees.

"So you're the sorry Twoleg who's been trying to kill us." A cat with orange-red fur hissed. Although the cat was meowing and hissing, Jared could understand every word (or meow?) the cat was saying.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please. I'm begging you." Jared sobbed as he put his head to the floor and prayed. "I'll go away forever, please, don't kill me." Jared lay there trembling at what he thought the cats were going to do to him.

Blackstar's POV

"I'd say kill him." Blackstar growled and was pleased to see the filthy Twoleg flinch.

"No." Mistystar argued. "We must show mercy to him. Just as StarClan did to us." The Twoleg turned to grovel at Mistystar's paws.

"Please. Thank you. Spare me. Don't kill me. I'm begging you. Please." The Twoleg wailed.

"What's your name?" Tallstar snarled.

"Jared." The Twoleg sniffled.

The leaders went into a huddle, discussing what they should do. Finally, they made their decision.

"We'll let you live, you stupid Twoleg." Blackstar growled. But, you will never come back to this forest. This forest is ours. And, in farewell, we'll give you a present. All four leaders came up and simultaneously clawed the Twoleg with their needle sharp claws. His cry of agony could be heard probably by every single piece of pray in the forest. "Now leave. Or die." Blackstar snarled.

The Twoleg slowly climbed to its feet and hobbled off towards the ThunderPath. The cats yowled and screeched, and screamed in triumph.

"We did it!" Firestar yowled in triumph. "We did it! Thanks to cats of all the clans, we were able to defeat a monster." The cats cheered as they ran back to tell the good news to the anxiously awaiting cats in ShadowClan territory.

**This conludes Chapter 13. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. One last, soppy chapter and the story is complete. OMG! Whew! Remember, please hit that green button down there!**

**|**

|

_|_  
\ Review /  
\ Guys! /  
\ THX! /

\ /


	16. The EndEpilogue

**Hello guys. It's the last chapter. *chokes up* *sniffles* I would like to thank some people for helping me and allowing me to write this. First of all, FanFictiondotnet of course. Without it, no story. Second, reviewers, especially Blanc Expression. She really helped me along with some constructive criticism. If you guys can review like her, this story would be DA BOMB! But, it aint that good. It's been coming along. Still, you guys are all good reviewers, so thank you. Thirdly, myself of course, developing such an AMAZING IDEA! *slaps self* Shut up WarriorDude, be modest. Sorry. Woo. I will be editing this whole story and revising things before calling it complete. If you see anything, feel free to pm me at will. I will be making a sequel after finishing this and my new story, Victims. Anyway, no reviewers page, so onto the Final Chapter! **

**P.S. If you have a fav series or book you would like me to write a story on and if I read it, I'll be happy to write a story on it. But a few exceptions. Twilight, no. Harry Potter, no. Anything girly like Peaches, no. Otherwise, whateva you guys want. **

Epilogue

Firestar's POV

Greenleaf

Firestar anxiously waited outside the nursery. He heard a howl of pain and jumped. He stuck his head inside the nursery and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Firestar, GET OUT!" Sandstorm screeched. Firestar instantly retreated to the safety of the outside. Outside, a breeze blew by, ruffling Firestar's fur. Graystripe padded towards him and twitched his whiskers. A laughing, though sympathetic Graystipe said, "Rough time?"

"You think?" Firestar sighed. "I thought she loved me!" Firestar said half jokingly.

"She does. She'll get over it once your kits are born." Graystripe predicted.

"All right." Firestar said dubiously. "If you say so." Another screeched of pain emitted from the nursery as Firestar heard Cinderpelt trying to calm Sandstorm down.

Firestar lay down and thought about the past two seasons. Ever since that "Jared" Twoleg left, the cats had seen barely a Twoleg in the forest. Only one or two monsters ever came onto the ThunderPath. When the exulted group of cats came back from their victory at the war, Firestar heard many yowls of grief from the noble warriors that had fallen. Even with the casualties, the joy surpassed the sorrow.

Yet ThunderClan, like the other clans, had a slow bounceback. Longtail, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail, Firestar's annoying but loyal nephew, were among the dead. Firestar felt each warrior's death as if a claw was ripped from his paws. Yet there were more deaths than claws.

Another shriek of pain burst through Firestar's train of thought. Firestar thought about, then wisely decided not to stick his head into the nursery again. He heard Cinderpelt say, "That's it. Push, push! You're doing great Sandstorm!" Followed by another screech.

Firestar winced. Finally, he summoned up all his courage and stuck his head into the nursery. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked timidly. Cinderpelt whipped around.

"How about leaving? We're kind of busy, in case you hadn't noticed." Cinderpelt snapped before whirling back around, her gray pelt fluffing up as Firestar wisely retreated.

So Firestar waited outside the nursery twiddling his paws. He ate some prey, talked to a few warriors, but mainly just sat, waited, listened, flinched, and repeat. Finally, after a long and difficult birth, Cinderpelt finally called out in a hoarse voice, "Firestar, you can come now."

Firestar immediately came in with a bundle of moss in his jaws. He gave half of it to Cinderpelt and finally turned towards Sandstorm. He gave her the bundle of moss dripping with water, gave her a loving lick on the ear, then turned towards his kits. "They're beautiful!" Firestar gushed. Their little paws kneaded Sandstorms belly as they drank Sandstorms milk. "A tom and a she-cat, right?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm, too tired to talk, nodded wearily. "Have you named them?"

"No." Sandstorm rasped. "I was waiting for you. Didn't have to wait long though." Sandstorm said wryly. Firestar didn't respond but simply nuzzled Sandstorms's head. The tom had Sandstorm's pelt color and was big, much bigger than the she cat. "Let's name the tom Dustkit, in honor of Dustpelt." Firestar suggested. He lay down so the kits were between him and Sandstorm. Sandstorm nodded in agreement. The she-kit was a Firestar double. She had a fiery pelt though Firestar would have to wait to see her eye color.

"Flamekit?" Sandstorm offered. Firestar nodded and nuzzled Sandstorm's head again.

"Flamekit, Dustkit, sleep well. I hope that StarClan will grant you a peaceful life." Firestar whispered. He raised his head and saw that Sandstorm was asleep. He padded outside and leaped into the leaders den and went through the lichen curtain and into his nest.

Up in a tree, Jared smiled. "Well, well, well little fire cat. We will see who is victor now, and who your kittens belong to." He whispered.

**Thank you again. This is the end of this story. I love yall. Thanks again again. I can't say anymore cause I don't know what to say. *Sniff***


End file.
